


I've Got You, Brother

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Regulus Black - Freeform, Regulus Black Lives, They ARE brothers, and saves his brother, because even after all, but sirius, i want to make you sad, is around there, sirius black - Freeform, the cave incident, who knows why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: If I was dying on my kneesYou would be the one to rescue meAnd if you were drowned at seaI'd give you my lungs so you could breathe- Brother, KodalineAfter all they went through, they are brothers
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I've Got You, Brother

_If I was dying on my knees_

_You would be the one to rescue me_

"How dare you stain the pure name of our family?" Walburga Black asked coldly. "Let's say I could forget that you are a Gryffindor, but boys, Sirius? Boys? You cannot fall off more than you already did. You are a shame to this family and to my blood."

"This-" Sirius looked around him, nose bloodied and stomach knotted in him. Walburga found them. All the letters he sent Remus. "You call this a family. Wal~"

"SILENCE!" Walburga spat. "It is time you learn your lesson. Crucio!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Regulus, upstairs, from his own room, could hear the screams of his brother. He bit his lower lip, in an effort to not rush downstairs and say something to that twisted woman.

After five minutes of biting his lip, Regulus felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, but why would he care, seeing what was happening to his brother?

 **Brother. Brother brother brother brother**. He heard Sirius' steps. He's alive. He rushed to his brother's room. To his surprise he had... a luggage ready?

"Sirius. Sirius Sirius Sirius." Regulus said, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm leaving." His older brother said.

At the same time, one said a thing, the other one said the opposite.

"Stay" Said the youngest

"Come with me" The oldest looked in his brother's eyes.

"I can't" Said Regulus, with a pained expression. 

"Then, I guess it is our goodbye"

With a short hug, Sirius left his room. Regulus stared at his brother as he ran down the stairs. 

He heard the front door slammed.

_**He left him. Alone** _

_And if you were drowned at sea_

_I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_

It was cold.

Regulus knew that was his end. He was too young, too fragile.

But he did what he had to do.

He thought of his mother and father and what they'll say when they will find out they betrayed their cause.

He thought of Kreacher, and if he will be able to finish what he did.

And, at last, he thought of Sirius, and if he will ever find out why he died. Or if he will find out that he did die.

Something pulled at his arm.

Regulus closed his eyes, accepting his fate, a single tear falling down his cheek and he looked at the arm.

It wasn't of an Inferi. It wasn't cold and slimy, but it was warm. Of a living human.

And he got pulled out. He quickly inhaled and exhaled the hot air of outside.

He looked around, because who might be the one who saved him, who didn't leave him finish what he had to do?

And he saw him.

Sirius, standing in front of him, hair and clothes wet.

"Sirius..." he whispered. "What in the name of Merlin's left testicle are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question" Sirius replied, the tone of his voice giving the impression he was about to cry.

"I found one of them. One of the Horcruxes. I gave Kreacher the real one and I..." he trailed off. "I left here a fake" he continued, on a tired voice.

Sirius' eyes were huge, looking from his brother to the bowl.

"How did you find me? Kreacher told you, didn't he?" he said furiously, Kreacher's promise of not telling anyone about his fate coming into his mind, a fresh memory of a fresher betrayal.

"You know that family knows everything about everyone, why do you even ask?"

he said with a sad smile, kneeling next to his brother.

"Why did you leave me there? You were the only one that loved me." he sighed. "Or at least that's what I thought." "I do love you. And I wanted to take you with me" his brother replied, on a sad tone. "But now you won't be alone anymore. I am here. I won't leave you. And... 

_I've got you, Brother_


End file.
